Because Her Real Life Was Tragic
by x-rach13-x
Summary: (AU) Regina Mills has mental health issues and dreams up a town called Storybrooke. - Rated M for language and possibly later chapters -


_Regina gets home late from work thirty minutes later than usual and tries to open the door but it's locked. Henry usually gets home at the same time as her but on the occasion that she's late he uses the spare key to let himself in. Regina just assumed that Henry locked the door behind him when he came in. "Henry!" She calls on her son from the bottom of the staircase as she kicks off her shoes and hangs her jacket up. "Henry, are you home?" She's expecting him to reply, because lets face it, where else would he be. He was kind of a loner. "Henry, come on. Answer me, please." She says, starting to feel a little nervous. She stops for a second outside his bedroom door, as if she was scared her wouldn't be there when she opened it. Regina takes a deep breath and pushes it open. "Oh my god." She breathes out hard and runs to the bathroom. "Henry? Henry are you in here?" He's not in her bedroom, the spare room or the kitchen either. She walks outside to the porch and stares at the plant pot that they keep the spare key under. She reaches out to lift it up, hoping that she missed a room in the house and that he's in there reading a book. Regina touches the pot and takes a breath before lifting it up. The key is still there so Henry didn't come home._

* * *

"Miss Mills?" Regina stirred from her sleep as she felt someone standing over her, her head was pounding and when she opened her eyes the room was spinning. "Miss Mills, My name is Doctor Swan. I'm not sure if you remember anything from last night, but we had to sedate you." The person standing over her was a woman, a blonde woman in a lab coat and scrubs. She sat up instantly. "What? What do you mean sedate me? Who are you? Where am I?" Regina scratched at her arms trying to pull out the wires from her IV which were keeping her hydrated while she was under. "You have to stop doing that, Miss Mills-" The blonde doctor took Regina's hands. "Now, last night you were brought here by your friend. "He said his name was Archie, do you know who that is?" Regina nodded slowly and Doctor Swan walked to the edge of her bed and started writing things on her chart. "He's not my friend." She deadpans having already forgotten about trying to escape from her bed, and the blonde looks up at her, almost intrigued. "He's my shrink. And not a very good one at that, I've been going to him since I was 19 and here I am, 10 years later and still fucked up." Regina explains and her doctor writes something else down. _Probably a prescription for more shit that's gonna make me feel worse. _She thinks to herself. "Oh, now. Miss Mills, I don't appreciate that language in my hospital." Doctor Swan says, jokingly and puts the chart back on the end of the bed. "I don't appreciate being in your hospital, Doctor Swan." Regina tells her and she laughs, Regina doesn't even attempt half a smile back to show she's being serious. "Also, I would much rather you call me Regina, I'm not very attached to my last name, in fact if I never heard it again it'd probably be too soon." Doctor Swan apologized and promised to only call her Regina from now on. "So, Doctor. When can I get out of here?" Regina asks while her wavy haired Doctor was checking her IV line to make sure she hadn't damaged it when she was trying to scratch it out. "Actually... It might be a while before you can be discharged." Regina started to panic then. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with me?" She tries pulling away from Doctor Swan's hands as she's trying to re-attach her IV fluids which had come loose from her attempt at escape. "Well, first of all you have quite the bruise on your ribs so we'll have to do an X-Ray on that to make sure it isn't broken. But the main reason is that you still haven't told me how you got here. Do you remember?" Regina shakes her head in defeat. "The last thing I remember is sitting in Archie's office." The Doctor sighs before beginning to tell Regina what happened. "You had a breakdown, I'm assuming either in your therapist's office or just after you left. When he brought you here you were crying and saying that you couldn't find your son." Regina's eyes move from the floor to Doctor Swan's eyes as she starts to remember what happened. "Yes, yes. My son. I have to find him, he didn't come home from school! I can't be here, I have to find my son!" She's almost screaming now and this time she fully tears out whatever wires are attached to her before Doctor Swan could stop her. "No! Regina! Stop it, you don't have a son. Listen to me, you do not have a son." She tries to explain but Regina can't breathe. "Yes, I do. How can you say that, why are you trying to stop me from finding my son? Henry!" Regina screams and tries to run out of the room, Doctor Swan grabs her but she kicks her in the shin sending her tumbling to the ground. "Help! I need some help in here!" She's on the floor and covered in Regina's blood by the time someone comes to help her. "She... She got away. I didn't know what to do, I don't-" Doctor Swan begins but was cut off by the Doctor standing in the doorway. "It's alright, Emma. We'll find her. She can't have gone very far." He walks closer to Emma and holds out a hand which she graciously accepts and he pulls her up. "Thanks, Whale. We have to hurry though, she's bleeding." Emma says pointing to her red stained lab coat.

* * *

"Emma!" Doctor Whale calls but Emma can't find him. "Emma! I found her, come over here!" He says again, this time she follows his voice down a corridor. "Oh, thank god. Is she okay?" Emma asks, walking closer but not bringing herself to look at Regina's blood stained hospital gown. "She should be fine. She's passed out, lost a lot of blood and she'll need stitches on these holes in her arms." Doctor Whale says, gesturing for Emma to help him pick Regina up. They carry her down the corridor until the reach a gurney and place her on it before wheeling her back to her room. "How long do you think it'll be before she wakes up?" Emma asks as she watches Doctor Whale re-do Regina's IV for the 3rd time in 24 hours. "Um, I'm not sure. Before your shift ends anyway, I presume. If you want to make sure she's alright." Emma nods as Whale finishes what he's doing and leaves the room. Emma picks up the suture kit and starts stitching up Regina's arms.

A few hours pass and it's only around 10 minutes before Emma can go home for the night when her pager goes off in her pocket. She sighs and silently prays that it's not her Attending asking her to stay the night on call. _Doctor Whale. _She see's on the screen and immediately starts walking to Regina's room. She can hear her before she can see her. She's screaming about wanting to go home to her son but everything falls silent when Emma walks in. "You." Regina whispers. "It's you. You have my son. You tell me where he is right now or I swear to god I will kill you!" There are 4 nurses trying to pin Regina to the bed. "Doctor Swan. What should we do?" Doctor Whale asks but Emma's too confused to speak. "Emma. What do we do with this woman." He raises his voice to catch Emma's attention. "Oh, um... I- I think we need to take her up to psych. They can asses her there and see what we have to prescribe her." Emma finally says and the nurses start prepping to move Regina. "You almost choked in there, Swan. That's not good enough, what if she'd ripped those lines out again?" Doctor Whale says after the porter came down to take Regina upstairs. "That is not fair. She was accusing me of kidnapping her non-existent son. The woman is mentally ill and I'm not a psych doctor." Emma defends herself, but the accusation doesn't stop her plans of getting on the Psych doctor's service so she can find out more about Regina Mills.


End file.
